A Little Vacation Magic
by I'llbeme813
Summary: AH ExB What's worse than going on vacation with a mother in law that hates you? Going on vacation with a mother in law that hates you while being eight and a half months pregnant. Join Edward and Bella as they try to have fun but prepare for their little arrival. Will Esme drive Bella up the wall? Will Baby Cullen be born on vacation?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**~!~**

**Bella's POV**

Hi! I'm Isabella Marie Cullen. I'm twenty six, 5'4, and married. My husband is dragging me out to a two week long vacation at his parents lake house. His whole family will be there and let's just say that all of them together, it's like a deathtrap. Our wedding almost ended up in flames, literally. Edward's brother decided to light fireworks at the reception and the lighter caught the tent on fire. Luckily his father got the fire settled before it got too out of hand.

" Bells, it's only two weeks! Why do you have all this shit?", Edward groans as he loads my suitcases up in the car.

" Two weeks, babe. What if we go out for dinner? Or what if I fall in the lake or something? I'd need to change my clothes. Oh! You remembered my pillow right?", I ask. Edward huffs and turns towards me.

" Why do you need that damn pillow? You've got me!", He throws his hands in the air.

" It supports my belly, you try sleeping with a child resting on your bladder.", Did I mention that I'm pregnant? Yep, Eight and a half months. Yet another reason I do not want to go on this trip.

" Bella, you don't need the pillow. We have to leave in like five minutes to make it on time. Can we please just go?", he begs. I roll my eyes and get in the car. I know, I probably seem like a stuck up bitch complaining about going away with my husband and his family but I've had a horrible week. Let's review shall we.

The baby had hiccups for a whole week. Then Edward decides to tell me last minute that we're going to the lake house but he has to go to work. I have to pack everything. Now while he's at work I start getting Braxton hicks contractions. They're the worst so far. Then baby Cullen decides that it wants strawberry ice cream and I've been banned from driving, we're out of ice cream and Edward is at work. My estranged mother decides it's time for a visit and freaks out when she sees I'm pregnant. Once Edward finally gets home, he then tells me it's boys night and he's going to go play poker instead of help his insanely pregnant wife pack. This morning, I woke up to our child bouncing away on my bladder and playing soccer with my ribs. Edward decided that we should skip breakfast just in case his mom had cooked. He then rushes me out of the house on a cold rainy morning. Is my bitchiness justified?

We sit in the car for the next five hours. I've begged Edward to stop at a gas station so I could pee but he says that we'll be at the lake house soon. All I know is that if I don't get to the bathroom soon, the leather interior won't be as valuable as it is now. Finally, we pull up to the huge house. It's gray with dark blue shutters. Edward parks the car and helps me out before he starts unloading our stuff. I check the backseat to make sure he didn't forget the car seat and the diaper bag. I mean I'm due soon, it wouldn't be a surprise if I went into labor. I hear the door open and see Edward's mother running towards us.

" Ohhh! My baby! Look at you, it's been so long! Why haven't you called me?", and she totally ignores me. You see, Esme hates me as does my sister-in-law Rose. I don't know why, but they always have.

" Ma, I'm not a kid anymore! I don't have to call everyday. Plus Bella and I've been busy setting up the nursery. We only have a couple more weeks. She's due the day after we leave.", Edward smiles and kisses Esme on the cheek. The rest of his family has joined us and most of them start touching my belly. Do you understand how annoying that is? The only people I want touching my belly are myself and Edward. Unless I grab your hand and put it on me, don't touch me!

I feel little arms wrap around my legs and see Edward's little sister. One of the only people in Edward's family I can tolerate. Alice was a surprise. She's only seven years old.

" Hi Bella!", Her high pitched voice squeals. I laugh and bend down as much as I can.

" Hey Ali! How was your last week of school?", I ask her.

" It was awesome! We colored and played outside and went to the park! Then we came here and I got to see you!", She says excitedly.

" That's great Al. I've got to help Edward but I promise to come play with you as soon as I can.", I kiss her forehead and stand up.

We finally get everything inside and I finally get to pee. Then I'm starving. Then I have to pee again and then Baby Cullen gets hiccups...Again. What can I say? Pregnancy isn't as wonderful as is seems.

**~!~**

**So what did you think? Who's POV next? I'm thinking Edward.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

Four days ago, we arrived at my parents lake house. Since then, my mother has already told Bella that she's a bad mother for keeping the sex of our baby a secret. Now, I love my mom, but she's taking it to far. I've sat back and watched as Bella said she could handle it but now I'm done. She's eight and a half months pregnant and doesn't need the stress that is my mother. It is currently six in the afternoon and we're about to eat. I get Bella's food along with mine, our little one has decided to prepare Bella for the birth yet again. I hand Bella her food and sit next to her. My parents sit across from us and the rest of my family is around us.

" Isabella, don't you think you should be eating organically. I doubt cheeseburgers are whats best for my grandchild.", Mom just can't stop can she?

" No Esme, I don't. In fact the baby hates organic food seeing as everytime I do eat it, I throw up. Now tell me how my child starving would be best for it's well being?", Bella growls and leaves the table.

" Look Mom, I know you don't like Bella. I know that you wish I'd divorce her. You need to stop though. You are not healthy for my baby and Bella is stressing out. Bella's blood pressure has shot up in the last four days and I'll be damned if your the reason my baby isn't born healthy and closer to it's due date.", I shove my chair back, grab mine and Bella's plates before going to our room. I hand her the food and she takes a bite.

" Edward, I am so close to slapping her. I swear to god, I cannot deal with her always shutting me down. I'm this baby's mother, I know what's best for it. She has one more chance, she blows it and I'm on a taxi back home.", she promises. I nod my head.

" I'll be with you. So you don't have to take a taxi. You know, the baby could be here any day. I'd get it if you don't want to stay. I know we brought the car seat, outfits and diapers but we're not at home. What if the baby does come? We didn't bring the bassinet. Where's it going to sleep?", I started freaking out. Bella giggles a little.

" I knew you wouldn't remember. It's in the car along with the pack and play and the stroller.", she kisses my chin. I lay my hand on her bump and chuckle.

" Always the planner huh?", I tease.

" Me? Edward I got pregnant because I forgot my birth control pills. I wouldn't call myself a planner.", she rolls her eyes. I shrug.

" Would you have it any other way though? I mean, we're getting a little us to take care of.", I lift up Bella's shirt. I tap on a spot on her stomach and the faint outline of a little hand appears as quickly and disappears. I kiss the spot lightly.

This is what I live for. My Bella, my baby...My little family. The next morning, Bella is cranky. Apparently the baby didn't want to sleep and kept her up all night. She stays in bed while I go down for breakfast. Hopefully she can at least sleep a little. The noise from the dining room quiets as I walk down and get my breakfast. I sit at the table and begin eating. I realize that everyone is just staring at me.

" What?", I growl out. Everyone looks away and begins talking and eating again. It's quieter than before but at least they're not still staring.

" We're all going to the lake after breakfast to swim. Bella best wake up now so that we can all go.", my dad tells me.

" I'm going to let her sleep. I learned not to wake her up when she pushed me out of the bed when she was in her first trimester. I'm not going to make the mistake of doing that again.", I smile slightly at the memory. Bella makes her entrance then. One hand is on her back while the other is rubbing her stomach. " More Braxton Hicks?", I ask her. She sits next to me.

" Yeah, it's getting sorta old. I love the baby, truly I do. I just can't wait until it comes out though.", She sighs. I rub her lower back. I'm starting to get worried.

" Maybe we should go to the doctor. You've had these like six times in the past week.", I tell her.

" Edward, all their going to do is tell me that it will be any day now. To just go home and rest while I can because soon, I won't be sleeping.", She sighs again. I can tell she's just trying to breathe through the fake contraction though. I know she's right, I just feel bad that I don't know what to do to make her feel better. This is turning out to be a really shitty vacation.


End file.
